


(Practical) Magic

by twobirdsonesong



Series: The CC Conversations [19]
Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: Sometimes there are things in my notes that aren’t enough to ever be a fic, or even a drabble, but that I’m fond enough to not delete. This is one of them.





	(Practical) Magic

How many times are you going to watch this movie?

 

_ How many times are you going to play The Circle of Life at the end of your shows? _

 

Touché.

 

_ If you don’t like it you can go watch something else. There’s more than one TV in this house. _

 

I like it.

 

_ Then why are you complaining? _

 

Because it makes your nose scrunch up like that.

 

_ What a gentlemen you are. _

 

I want to be one of the Aunts.

 

_ You’re not one of the Aunts. _

 

But I want to be. Stockard Channing is the MVP of this movie.  Look at her.  Life goal right there.  Big ol’ house out on the water. Crazy clothes. Midnight margaritas. She’s perfect.

 

_ You’re not Aunt Frances. _

 

She’s got the best lines, such great pearls of wisdom. “When are you going to realize that being normal is not necessarily a virtue? It rather denotes a lack of courage.”  Beautiful.

 

_ Was that your Stockard Channing impression? _

 

It was.

 

_ If anyone is one of the Aunts, it’s me. _

 

You have been seventy-five since 3rd grade.

 

_ See? _

 

I can see you as Aunt Jet. I’m into it.

 

_ You’re the investigator; one green eye, one blue. _

 

I don’t know if that’s a compliment.

 

_ It is. _

 

Because I’m your knight in shining armor come to rescue you from an undead murdered zombie with terrible taste in clothing but decent taste in music?

 

_ Sure.  And you make okay pancakes. _

 

Cool.  We should dress up as the Aunts for Halloween.  That’d be fun.

 

_ Sure okay. _

 

This movie is actually kind of fucking depressing, you know.  This woman has this great love, her husband, but because of something that happened in her past, because of some bullshit curse, she’s doomed. And he’s doomed too.  And there’s nothing they can do about it.  That fucking sucks.

 

_ It works out for her though, in the end.  _

 

But not for him. Not for the first guy. He’s still dead.

 

_ Yes. _

 

And he doesn’t get to come back.  It’s just kind of a depressing, that’s all.

 

_ A woman gives up her child, a man dies for love. _

 

That’s a different movie.

 

_ I don’t know. I think it’s hopeful and sweet. These two women have this bond and it gets them through trials and tribulations. And even though they make mistakes and live different lives and are different people, they still have each other. _

 

And that house.

 

_ And they have the house. _

 

Would you cast a spell to find your one true love, even if it meant fucking with the fabric of the universe?

 

_ Thought I already did. _


End file.
